Waving the Flag of My Friend
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: Inspired by resent news in Scotland. Scotland shows his support of his friend Mexico. One-Shot.


**AN: Ok, in my excitement to post this, I forgot a few important things:**

 **1) As Forever Prosperous pointed out in one of his/her headcanons:**

 **'America can never truly decide who he wants to be president. One day he will state his support for the republican side, but on the next day he supports the democrats. And then it's back to Republicans, and democrats again. He gets so frustrated about sometimes.'**

 **I agree with that head cannon, to me it makes sense, but for the sake of the story, let's just say America was in a very pro-democratic mood, ok?**

 **2) IN NO WAY AM I TELLING YOU WHO TO SUPPORT OR VOTE FOR! Rather, I'm encouraging you to be an educated voter, and not just voting for the guy (or in Hillary Clinton's case, girl) that you hear about the most and/or makes the most noise. I think all three candidates left as of June 29th have their pros and cons. This story is just thinking about what Mexico and Scotland would do in regards to recent news.**

 **3) And to the Guest from June 25th: I don't know WHY you brought up the wall topic, but it's not the fact that Trump wants to BUILD a wall, it's the fact that Trump wants Mexico to PAY for the wall.**

* * *

 **Waving the Flag of My Friend**

America's upcoming election was a big talking point at the monthly World Conference. Any major change in a country's government was. Normally a presidential election wasn't that big of a deal, even American ones. But the American 2016 presidential elections came with a rather pressing problem: Donald Trump.

Normally Scotland, along with the other members of the United Kingdom, would just give his paperwork to his little brother, England, and be done with it. However, Trump was active in his country, (stupid golf course) and Arthur had asked him to come along, not only to give his own account of Trump, but to comfort his friend Rosa, also known as the country of Mexico.

Mexico had been down right furious at Trump's campaign announcement speech (Panama and the other Latin American countries said she looked even crazier than Belarus at one point) and had started mass-producing Donald Trump piñatas that sold like crazy and greatly boosted her economy. When 2016 rolled around, it finally sank in to everyone that Trump was actually serious about running.

 **~Hetalia~**

 **Fun fact time!**

In the Catholic faith, the week before Easter is know as Holy week. On Holy Saturday in Mexico, an interesting ritual called 'The Burning of Judas' takes place. The ritual is about the man who betrayed Jesus in the Bible, Judas, and symbolizes his punishment for doing so. The ritual consists of burning, lighting fireworks on, and exploding giant paper mache status, called effigies, of Judas, the Devil, demons, and in recent years, people such as crime lords, drug dealers, and corrupt politicians also take the stage. The bigger the effigy, the more 'evil' the figure is considered, the biggest effigy is usually the Devil, normally followed by demons, but in 2016, the biggest and most numerous effigies in many cities across Mexico were of Donald Trump.

 **~Hetalia~**

When Holy Saturday (the Saturday before Easter Sunday on the Catholic calendar if you didn't read the fun fact) came around, people all over Mexico were burning effigies of Trump, and while normally the event doesn't reach news past the borders of Mexico, the 2016 Burning of Judas made international news.

 **~Hetalia~**

It was now late June, and Donald Trump was the only Republican Candidate left, with Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders left for the Democrats.

Trump was heading for Scotland to reopen his golf course, and Scotland couldn't be in a worse mood.

"Stupid New York Clown ruining my country." Scotland kicked a rock in the ground, mumbling about the unfairness of the situation when he saw a red, green, and white flag flying in the distance below his own blue and white flag. Actually, lots of the houses had similar setups. Spotting a man outside his house, Scotland asked why he was flying (now that he was closer he could tell what flag it was) the flag of Mexico.

"Well," the man said "Trump's been o' right git try'n ta drive us out of our homes, called Pete a pig even! But he's got a stupid thing 'gainst Mexico, so we're all fly'n the Mexican flag ta show dat we won't stand fer Trump's racist comments!"

"That's bloody birilent! Have you though ta play some Mexican music during the opening o' da course?"

"No, but dats a good idea!"

"Do ya mind if I come on Friday? I'll bring speakers and and a playlist full of mariachi!"

"Sure! Oi Millie! Do ya mind if I invite a guy over for Trump's Mexican welcome?"

"I don't mind, just be prepared for an angry yank!"

 **~Hetalia~**

So until Trump left, the people of Scotland continued to fly the flag of Mexico under their own county's flag. And mariachi was often heard from passing cars near the golf course.

 **~Hetalia~**

July 1st was the date of the next World Conference, and Scotland decided to tag along with England to see America and Mexico's reaction to him and his peoples little stunt. The Mexican government had spoken their thanks about their support against Trump, but he wanted to see what Mexico herself thought.

"Oh Scotty! Thank you, just, thank you!" Mexico had launched herself onto Scotland and hugged him in a vice-like grip, saying 'thank you!' over and over again.

"It was actually the people living by the golf course's idea, but I suggested the music."

"Dude, that was awesome! My boss and Hillary say thanks for the laugh!" America had walked in, a McDonald's styrofoam cup in one hand and a McDonald's drive through bag in the other.

Apparently the 'Big Mexican Surprise' as the press was calling it, went on international news, many countries coming towards him passing on thanks from their bosses for the good laugh. Scotland smiled, maybe there was hope for this election after all.

 **~Hetalia~**

* * *

 **AN: If you didn't read it at the top, here it is again:**

 **1) As Forever Prosperous pointed out in one of his/her headcanons:**

 **'America can never truly decide who he wants to be president. One day he will state his support for the republican side, but on the next day he supports the democrats. And then it's back to Republicans, and democrats again. He gets so frustrated about sometimes.'**

 **I agree with that head cannon, to me it makes sense, but for the sake of the story, let's just say America was in a very pro-democratic mood, ok?**

 **2) IN NO WAY AM I TELLING YOU WHO TO SUPPORT OR VOTE FOR! Rather, I'm encouraging you to be an educated voter, and not just voting for the guy (or in Hillary Clinton's case, girl) that you hear about the most and/or makes the most noise. I think all three candidates left as of June 29th have their pros and cons. This story is just thinking about what Mexico and Scotland would do in regards to recent news.**

 **3) And to the Guest from June 25th: I don't know WHY you brought up the wall topic, but it's not the fact that Trump wants to BUILD a wall, it's the fact that Trump wants Mexico to PAY for the wall.**


End file.
